Chapters
Table of Contents: Chapters ---- View All Versions: N/A // N/A Previous: N/A // Next: N/A Back: ACCE ---- (Please note: If looking for the blog posts to play the role-play series, please click here.) Welcome to ACCE's full and organized list of Chapters. This is the Chapters page: Angel Constellation, CaerulElimo Series, All Chapters. This is the official page where the Table of Contents for every chapter in every version (excluding the continually updated blogs) are shown. Unlike how categories are tiered, the tiering in this page does not start from the type of media (identified as Version) used for the series (Blend, Novel, Movie, Game). Instead, Generations is the highest tier shown for this page. Generations are the next tier down from Series (CaerulElimo is identified in categories as CE), covering the major wars separate from each other in the series. Parts are the next tier down, which separate the regions from the planet of Generation 6 of the same name. Sections are the next tier down, showcasing each big mission or goal for the Parts, usually at four as an average. Chapters are the next tier, being the smallest tier grade and covers a part of a mission or the durations between Checkpoint Flags for the point A to point B Generations. The tiers for the Table of Contents are Series, to Generation, to Part, to Section, to Chapter, to Version. The tiers for categories are Group (AC) to Series (CE for this wiki and as explained above), to Version (?V), to Generation (G#), to Part (P#), to Section (S#), to Chapter (C#). Below is the Table of Contents for each segment of the entire CE series using the categories formatted for the Table of Contents. To see the segments ordered by the Wikia categories, click here. The following are the list of characters for each version of the series, in order of appearance (based on first line spoken). *Chat: Nightwing, Anthony, Set, Sandro, Bloomy, Mystic Ivy, Nova, Motion Control *Blog: TBD The Table of Contents start here. 'Generation 0: Before' N/A 'Generation 1: Equestria' 'Part 1: Month 1' 'Section 1: Week 1' 'Chapter 1: Day 1' *Chat // Blog 'Chapter 2: Day 2' 'Chapter 3: Day 3' 'Chapter 4: Day 4' 'Chapter 5: Day 5' 'Chapter 6: Day 6' 'Chapter 7: Day 7' 'Section 2: Week 2' 'Chapter 1: Day 8' *Chat // Blog 'Generation 2: Earth' N/A 'Generation 3: Equestria' N/A 'Generation 4: Bounds' N/A 'Generation 5: Stars' N/A 'Generation 6: CaerulElimo' 'Part 1: The White Region' 'Section 1: The Rainbow Stoneship' 'Section 2: The Underground Prison' 'Section 3: Brass Mountain' 'Chapter 1: Arrival' *Chat // Blog 'Section 4: Royal Oasis' 'Part 2: The Purple Region' 'Section 1: Gale Caverns' 'Section 2: Ashley's Mansion' 'Section 3: Crystal Tundra' 'Section 4: Sebenco Mountain' 'Part 3: The Red Region' 'Section 1: Scarlet Spires' 'Section 2: Clockwork Factory' 'Section 3: Magma Tubes' 'Section 4: The Ember System' 'Part 4: The Orange Region' 'Section 1: Fragilica' 'Section 2: The Acceletemple' 'Section 3: Heated Sands' 'Section 4: The Energy Pyramid' 'Part 5: The Yellow Region' 'Section 1: The Honeycomb' 'Section 2: Electric Pools' 'Section 3: Donut Plains' 'Section 4: Cheesetopia' 'Part 6: The Green Region' 'Section 1: Neon Forest' 'Section 2: Flowing Sewers' 'Section 3: Sacred Plains' 'Section 4: The Jungle of Magic' 'Part 7: The Blue Region' 'Section 1: Celestial Bubbles' 'Section 2: Breakwater' 'Section 3: Agility Asphalt ' 'Section 4: The Water Factory' 'Part 8: The Black Region' 'Section 1: Obsidian City' 'Section 2: The Blue Carpet' 'Section 3: The Spiral' 'Section 4: Master Control' 'Generation ∞: Forever' N/A Category:Chapters